Mobile electrical generators have been in use for a relatively long time. A very desirable feature of mobile generators is portability. Portability makes it easy and convenient to have electrical power handy when and where it is needed. Existing mobile generators suffer from certain drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, the majority of existing portable electrical generators are relatively big and unwieldy. Most are powered by heavy gasoline engines. This requires a user to buy and store fuel in order to keep them running. Also, engines require maintenance to be performed relatively frequently so that they start and run reliably. In addition, gas powered portable generators weigh a considerable amount and cannot be lifted and maneuvered without a modest amount of effort.
There is a long felt need for a mobile electrical generator that is relatively inexpensive, portable, reasonably light, simple to maintain, generates AC electrical power and does not require an unwieldy dedicated gasoline engine to power it. The present invention addresses and fulfills these needs.